1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handgrip for a handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handgrip generally assembled on a handlebar of a vehicle or a movable instrument is soft, and has an anti-slip function. The conventional handgrip is configured simply as a hollow sleeve body sleeved fittingly on the handlebar. Since a fixing unit is not provided between the conventional handgrip and the handlebar, the handgrip and the handlebar are likely to rotate relative to each other. After a period of use, the handgrip will become loose and unstable. To resolve the aforementioned drawback, different kinds of fastening units have been developed to position the handgrip on the handlebar.